


Zhufduraz

by Over_Run_666



Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: BDSM, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian Sex, concrete, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666
Summary: A halfling caught in a trap, a lone dwarf engineer challenges the ancient technology to mount a daring rescue and claim her prize.
Relationships: Dwarf | Dwarves/Hobbit(s), Original Characters - Relationship
Series: Peril in Karaz A Ungrad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886743
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Zhufduraz

Zhufduraz

## Peril in Karaz A Ungrad – Part 2

Poppy Ossmann poked head around the stone door frame. She was so low to ground so her brunet ponytail was nearly sweeping the floor. She couldn’t see or hear anything in the dark under this mountain. She carefully unshuttered her lantern. The Halfling thief kept the beam narrow and made sure to keep it to the floor until she had located all possible doors.

Reflected light from bright stone lit up her deep blue eyes. She got many compliments on her eyes growing up but big sister Meryl would always say they gave her away when prowling. Meryl was always the better sneak and took every chance to undermine her. She had gained the upper hand here though. The dwarf had said not to come down here but she just had this room to penetrate. This vault must contain the riches beyond… well beyond everything Poppy could think of about now.

There were thick square columns regularly placed through the room and the walls contained stylised reliefs of dwarven faces, weapons and tools. All quite standard. The floor was a mix of different coloured stone squares and which was covered in dust and small pieces of rubble. She advanced slowly, pausing as she realised that the texture of one of the darker stones seemed different. She would not have expected such a detail to have been missed by the dwarf artisans that made this place. But after this many years it might have just degraded differently.

But one thing was sure, they were surely traps.

She carefully stalked into the room avoiding the squares with that particular grey colour. Even so she advanced carefully barely raising her bare feet from the ground and feeling every step with her toes. Though her feet were bare her legs were covered with thick, dark brown, tights. Legs that were short, but strong and quick. Armoured with a simple leather jack, only slightly puffy sleeves and the top and laced at the back as well buckles at the front since her waist in. And finally, a short leather skirt. Enough to give some protection to her lady parts but not long enough to snag on things. Plus you know, cute, you never know when that’ll come in handy.

Careful to avoid squares of that shade, checking the wall and roof as she went. Passing a column revealed something on the floor that caused her to stop and slink back behind the pillar. Was it rat? She peeked again from her hiding place. No not a rat a Skavens head lying in one of the squares. She scanned the room for pendulum blades, for slits in the walls, anything that could decapitate a rat-man. Something wasn’t right so she crept closer, scrutinising everything. No blood, no body, no projectiles. The beam of the lamp passed back and forth. Nothing else could be seen and it made Poppy extremely tense. She stopped the beam on the on head and she pondered. What kind of trap was this? Is there a rune under those squares some kind of rune trap? One that could completely destroy a body with not a drop of blood? The Skavens head opened it eyes suddenly and screeched like banshee.

Poppy recoiled from the shock. He sensitive bare feet felt the change in texture too late as the slab beneath her crumbled. The lamp clattered to floor as she fell down the hole past it. Her arms flailed as she grasped for the sides, for anything, in vain. She tried to right herself and saw the square opening of the pit above her illuminated by the lamp. She was surprised when she landed on solid ground and not vicious spikes. With catlike reflexes she leapt before anything could change her momentarily safe position.

The square opening was already more octagonal. Interlocking panels were closing the pit, and quickly, too quickly, she’d never make it. Reflexively she grabbed the edge, half expecting it to cut her fingers but it was mercifully blunt. It was already too small to get through and so forceful it broke through the grip in her left hand. All this happened in fraction of second and shoulders banged up against the metal panels. Her right hand was being forced into her neck and she started to choke, held fast by moving metal. With her left hand she pulled a dagger and slid it across the metal where it found a gap she pressed with all her might. Realising her captured right hand was only choking her and not stopping the metal she squeezed her hand free and withdrew another knife and jammed that in another joint. The panels seemed to stop, unfortunately gripping her neck tightly. There was a grinding and dripping and vibration through the panels that suspended.

As she hung by her neck gasping for breath, she heard gloopy liquid pouring into the pit below her. She looked across at the struggling rat-man who she now knew was in the same position she was. But what was that liquid, acid? Water filled with ravenous fish or poisonous water beasts?

“HELP!” She screamed as loudly as the tightness around her neck would allow.

“HEEEELP!” She repeated.

She felt her dangling feet splash in viscous liquid. Instinctively she lifted her knees up. She put more pressure on her neck. Tears began to roll down her round face and she said meekly. “Help me please some-one!”

“Alright, alright, I’m here.” Came a deep voice to her right that could only come from the Dwarf Engineer Berwi Thodasdottir.

“Oh thank Hyacinth” The halfling sobbed, then gasped as she remembered “Watch out for the grey squares. Well… that shade of grey.”

“I see em, I see em. Ah thought I told ya not come down ‘ere.”

“It looked clear… I’m… I’m sorry… Get me out.”

The chainmail coated multi-bagged dwarf slowly appeared in her periphery and squatted down, observing carefully. 2 copper-coloured plaits hung from under her steel helmet. She stroked her naked chin, and then scratched her hair behind her ear. She was infuriatingly calm.

“This is filling up with… slime. Do something please.” Wept the thief. “I’ve got this jammed.” She screamed as the cold goopy liquid splashed against the tights covering her ass under that leather skirt.

“By Grungni’s hammer with you keep it down. You clearly don’t have anything jammed.”

Poppy looked up shocked. She withdrew a dagger and was pleased to see it didn’t immediately snap her head off.

“Oh. Right.” She said quietly as she fumbled her daggers into sheaths, dropping one with a plop. Then hugging her knees. She was glad to be a halfling and weigh so little that she could hang by her neck. The dwarf’s calmness was, and always did, help to make the Halfling feel better.

“Your rat friend has clearly been there a while and hasn’t dissolved yet. E isn’t desperately holding it open, not that you could. That sound’s it mixing zhufduraz. Liquid stone, but Dwarf builders don’t use it much. Stone cutter guild would bury them in it. But it’s nasty in traps. It’s just sealing you in. Very clever. Takes quite a while to set though. Very smart indeed”

The thief was now sitting in this, soon to be stone, slurry. It was enveloping her ass up to the waist in its moist weight. She realised it would soon become an issue of being able to stand so she forced her feet into the mass so she would have mechanical advantage. It consumed her feet happily and she soon felt the wet weight on top of her bare feet. It was runny enough that it was pressing against her, filling everything!

“Get me out of here.”

The engineer was doing nothing except carefully looking around the room, well that and extoling the virtues of the engineering quality.

“I’m guessing the Iris goes till something stops all the blades at once. I guess it leaves a small hole. I guess the short and slow could use that to breath, but it only needs ta get the leg of someone to stop em dead.”

Poppy’s leather jack was stopping her feeling the wetness much higher up her body but the weight and pressure was unmistakable. It was like a tight corset, crushing her belly and chest. And one that would be rapidly becoming near permanent. She began sobbing again.

“Berwi please, it’s up to my tits!”

The dwarf was crouching, reading a notebook by the fallen lamplight. Occasionally looking up and holding an outstretched arm making a shape with her hand in one direction or another. After a while, she stood up and stretched backwards with hands on the small of her back. Then went to counting squares, pillars, bits of rock on the wall.

In the pit the solidifying mud had advanced to the top. Poppy was no longer dangling by her neck. Instead her shoulders were pushed against the metal iris. She was still weeping slightly but was beginning to adopt a more fatalistic outlook. Her belly, chest and legs were squeezed by the pressure from all sides. With the even pressure on her neck, and the great weight on her belly and chest, breathing was difficult for the Halfling now. Even worse the squeezing on her abdomen had caused her to void her bladder. At least it would slow the drying of the hardening stone and has warmed up the slurry pressing into her crotch. Her arms were being pushed against the cold metal by thick and drying concrete. She was wiggling her fingers through the gritty fluid; but it was getting more difficult by the minute and it took great effort to do that with her toes. Her eyes were red and her face wet with tears and sweat, her cheeks flush from the heat and excursion. She sounded tired and nearly defeated.

“Berwi? Are you going to be able to get me out of here?”

The engineer looked over and stopped sizing up whatever she was doing that to. She walked over to entombed halfling. When she stood on the metal panels, from the thief’s point of view, even this dwarf was towering over her. She could look right up the dwarfs chain coat seeing her tan doe skin thong underwear. The dwarf crouched down. Her pants still very visible and very close to the halflings face. She gently patted the trapped halflings brown hair, then stroked the side of her face.

“Nearly there kiddo. I’ll get ya out, I just gotta be careful. Alright?”

Poppy closed her puffy eyes and pressed her face against the dwarf’s leather glove.

“Thanks chief.” She blubbed.

The dwarf stood up and began towards the wall counting squares, skirting one of trapped ones. At the wall she considered something on it but it was way out of range of lanterns beam for the halflings eyes. She was a dark shape feeling and inspecting a dark shape to Poppy. The dwarf shape reached inside something, and then there was loud click. The halfling felt some the pressure around her neck release and saw the metal trap door sliding open. Underneath was a square pool of this zhufduraz that her head was sticking out the centre of. That surface was patchy, gradients between light and dark grey. Flexing, wiggling with no small amount of exertion her arms broke the surface dripping dust and gloopy liquid.

Berwi jogged back and reached out to the halfling with a smile. Poppy reached out her zhufduraz covered hand and grabbed the dwarf’s. In her state and with the limb covered so thickly it was quite the strain. The dwarf clenched her other hand around and pulled with all her might. The exhausted halfling pushed forwards and began to creep out of the pool of cement. As suspected, she had to frantically push with her legs and with her tights being so heavy with zhufduraz she could feel them being wrenched off. There was no time to stop though. She wiggled, she wrenched and her legs seemed to be coming free (of both the slurry and of her tights) but the weight of the thick zhufduraz on her body was too much. Her grip gave and the dwarfs did. The dwarf fell over backwards with a thud. An expression of shock came over the red-faced thief as slid back into the pit. Her now naked buttocks and thighs squelched against the wet zhufduraz which pushed into her nether regions as she settled back into the hole. To her horror she seemed to sink back into the puddle even further than she started. To her great relief she stopped with most of her head and face above the surface. With some more effort she wriggled her arms back out of the surface, it felt like it was pushing her out to some degree, but only to some that degree, no further, and she was coated up to her hair-line in the horrible stuff now.

Berwi rolled to her feet with a sigh.

“Wait a sec Pop, I got a plan.”

She rushed over to her tool bag which was lying by a column where she had been calculating before. After a brief bout of rustling in the back she emerged with a block and tackle on a chain and a length of rope. Passing the chain around the column the engineer hooked both ends to the block then threaded the rope through the pulleys. The dwarf walked back with the long end of the rope spoiling out. She went round the edge of the pit wrapping the rope under the arms of the concrete covered halfling. Then it was knotted together into a loop. The dwarf strode back to the block, clapped her gloved hands together causing a cloud of grey dust to appear. She grabbed the rope and began hauling hand over hand with all her stocky strength. When the slack was gone the halfling felt the jolt under her arms and felt it crunching into the concrete on her back where it sloughed off blobs and powdery flakes. She lurched forward, even though the zhufduraz had dried considerably the dwarf’s strength was multiplied with that pulley arrangement. The zhufduraz broke out of her way as much as it flowed. The halfling pulled with all of her remaining strength. There was at least plenty of traction to push against but she was covered in a thick layer of the stuff which made it all the more tiring.

After a few minutes of hard sweaty work, the halflings belly was up on the edge of the pit. The dwarf ran over and pulled the tired concrete covered Halfling up to her feet by the shoulders. She looked down at her hands and began walking back to her gear. She was successively opening then closing her hands and rubbing them together leaving clouds of dust behind her.

“Gotta keep it moving, wipe it off before it dries and dust of the stuff that is already there.”

She stopped and picking up her bags the dwarf turned and poured little water from her metal canteen onto her gloves.

“Once it’s dries it’s too late but it helps to keep it wet.”

The dwarf looked up toward the halfling who was covered with a thick layer of the stuff that was mostly bone dry. Poppy was already too tied to move more than a sway. When she saw the dwarf looking in her direction it dawned on her that she should have been moving the whole time. She quickly moved one leg slightly and, with it failing to bend at the knee, immediately pitched to one side. Fortunately, she didn’t fall into that pit but did hit the stone floor with a crash sending small bits of zhufduraz into the air. So close was the trapped Skaven that it was forced to close its eyes and turn away as Poppy hit the floor.

The Skaven immediately turned and snapped at poppy, those massive chisel like incisors snapped shut mere inches from her face. So near was it that the halfling could feel drips of spittle and smell its fetid breath. Poppy was basically immobile, what wiggling she could do did not move any further from the beast. She couldn’t even really move her head wedged as it was between the ground and a thick concrete collar that had formed all the way up her neck. The Skaven wiggled and, worryingly, somehow did seem gain some more neck. It lurched towards the helpless hobbit who screamed and closed her eyes.

There was a sickening crunch and she felt a warm liquid splash onto her face. She opened one eye when she did not feel the vicious teeth piercing her face. That the rat-man’s head was cleft by the dwarf’s axe right across one eye. It rocked side to side and squealed loudly. The engineer yanked her axe out and bought it down on the head once more. The axe hacked in at nearly the same point and caused head to fall almost in half, spilling blood on the floor in a pool that advanced towards Poppy. With a butcher’s skill the Engineer sliced off both ears and shook the blood off them. Berwi wiped her axe on the rat-man’s head and put it back in its loop on her belt and secreted the ears in a belt pouch.

“This dried far quicker than I’ve seen before. Must be a different recipe. The old ancestors must have kept that one to themselves.” Berwi smiled and looked down at the halfling. Poppy just stared back her face covered in blood and look of shock in her eyes.

The dwarf’s expression changed to concern as she bent down and smeared the blood across thief’s face with a rag from her belt. Then she began untying the rope around Poppy and looping it back up.

“Right las, you got three options. I start carefully chipping you free here and we hope no ratmen come to investigate and jump me while I’m occupied. Or I it your joints with an axe a bit I hope it removes enough zhufduraz that you can move and doesn’t remove any limbs. Or I drag ya back to that watch room back there that we have the keys for, an I get you out there.”

Poppy, in between vainly blowing on the expanding puddle of blood to keep it away from her said meekly. “Do you think you can get me there?”

“Will do little lady.”

The dwarf tied the rope around the corners of a small tarp she extracted from her giant backpack. She lifted the rough statue with the halfling inside and dragged it onto the tarp. Poppy was a stiff as a board by now, the last of the zhufduraz had dried now. She tied the ends to make a simple harness around her shoulders and waist and began pulling it towards the corridor avoiding any trap squares.

It had all been too much for the halfling who was still stifled by the thick coating of stone:

“You saved me Berwi… I love you.”

Barely a few bouncing, scraping steps up the corridor she drifted into unconsciousness.

****

Back in the watch room behind that stout locked door, even still encased up to her neck as she was Poppy Ossmann’s mood was clearly much-improved.

“Thank you chief. You saved my ass out there you did.”

She struggled against the zhufduraz coating. She couldn’t move at all and it was pressing tight against every part of her squeezing her belly, her tits, her neck, cunt. Now in this relative safety she was starting to feel emotions stir in her. Things she recognised from long ago but didn’t fully understand till now. She was more aroused than she had ever been in this helpless state. Looking down at the dwarf a devilish grin came across her face.

“I’m totally at your mercy now. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you were gonna do stuff to me.”

The dwarf knelt down beside her with her hammer and chisel. All business, as usual, but she was also smiling too.

“Ya silly cow, we don’t got time for yer nonsense.”

“But I’ve been such a bad girl. I’d totally deserve it. You told me not go down there.”

The halfling was trying to look penitent but couldn’t stop the corner of her mouth rising in a wry grin. It was definitely the come down from the shock of her experience talking. She also felt joy at being alive, being out of danger and absolutely sincere thanks to that dwarf engineer she felt. Part of it was definitely guilt, she had disobeyed Berwi’s instructions yet again and put them both in grave danger. Being trapped so thoroughly, so tightly, in that dwarf made fake stone was making her lady parts dripping wet. She didn’t want to waste this opportunity.

The dwarf ignored her and levelled her chisel on part of solid zhufduraz on the thief’s arm.

“Ya know that wrench you lost.”

The dwarf stopped mid hammer strike upon hearing this.

“Ma dad’s adjustable alloy wrench that e got from the ead of the guild?”

“I… I might have sold it when we needed that cash in Nuln. Got a good price fer it too.”

The dwarf stared daggers at the halfling.

“Did ya now?”

The halflings smiled was entirely gone, realising that she may have gone too far this time.

Berwi put the tools on the ground and got to her feet. she reached over to pick up a short length of rope from assorted gear on a half-ruined stone table. The red-head dwarf looked around for little while with a look of concentration. Then her eyes went wide, her free hand pointed skyward. Poppy recognised the engineers eureka moments by now. The dwarf reached under her long chain coat and, rather daintily for her build, pulled her doeskin knickers down. She stepped out of them foot by foot then span them around her finger as she walked back over to the helpless hobbit. Now she had a wicked grin on her face.

The dwarf sat on Poppy’s chest and pulled open her mouth. She then shoved the panties in, eliciting a gagging sound from the Halfling. Berwi then secured them with the length of rope tied around the thief’s head with a tight knot. The dwarf patted the prisoners encased breasts as she stood up.

“It was going to need to be done at some point.” The dwarf said ominously as stood to her full height.

“But there ain’t no time like the present is there.”

The hobbits mind raced with what she meant by that as the dwarf knelt straddling her leg. That dwarf raised a hammer over her skirt making the hobbit flinch. Berwi bought the hammer down time and again. Muffled yelps escaped the hobbits gag but stopped when she looked down and saw that the dwarf was hammer her stone encrusted skirt. It was quickly broken enough that the engineer could pull the skirt up and lay I against the halflings belly exposing her abdomen.

Poppy began to worry even more as Berwi lined up the chisel over her crotch. The halfling laid her head back, trying not to think about it.

The chiselling started, ka-chik, ka-chik, ka-chick. Just below her love burrow, it continued up the left, and then right, around it. The zhufduraz was so tightly pressed into her cherry pudding that each strike sent shock of sensation through her most sensitive area. As each strike loosened the concrete it shook more with each hit, and the more IT shook the more intense the ripple of pleasure it sent through her sausage hole.

The ka-chik, ka-chik was driving was her crazy, ever closer to an almighty orgasm that she could never have considered in her wildest dreams. How could she have ever thought herself caught in such a ridiculous situation?

She was glad of the gag as she began deeply moaning, completely incapable of stopping herself. Eventually there was one more chip and the deepest vibration yet as the dwarf finished chiselling away the scab of stone over her pussy. This moved the hobbit deeply but still left her tantalisingly close to climax. The dwarf teased her now, moving that patch of zhufduraz this way and that. Left and right up and down rhythmically, just keeping the hobbit on the edge.

‘How cruel.’ Thought Poppy.

‘And she’s so bored she’d putting even putting her tools away from the sounds of it.’

She gasped through the gag and her eyes went wide at the shock of cold metal against the skin of her love burrow.

She didn’t have long to suffer though.

“Yah.” Shouted the dwarf, raising her hammer into the air.

This was followed by a loud snap and wet slap as the engineer brought that mallet down on the end of the chisel with force.

It took poppy a second the register enormity of the feeling. Looking back, she was surprised that the first thing she felt was a flood of stimulation. Her sausage hole sprung free of its oh so tight, made to measure prison. All the time there was a rapidly growing heat from around her lady berry. It was just that she felt IT first, and more strongly, initially at least. Lustful, shameful sensation burst through her body as her clitoris snapped free. That same area became like fire where all her public hair had been pulled out in one go. Her eyes rolled and poured with tears as the flood of climax and agony spread through her body. She gasped so hard she was worried about she might swallow the panties stuffed in her mouth. Even her stone prison rattled from the spasm despite her complete entrapment.

Then the ecstasy left as quickly has it came, leaving Poppy with that burning pain. That and complete exhaustion.

The dwarf stood over her snickering.

“Well. I ad to do it sooner or later. You just convinced me to do it now.”

The engineer stooped to pick up the wrenched off bit of zhufduraz. She leant over close to the Halflings face and presented the perfect cast her pussy to her face. Liquid drizzled onto Poppy’s face, the halfling closed her eyes as she was basted in her own lady stock.

“I’m keeping that. I bet some wizards could do some magic wiv it. Oh well, enough fun, let’s get you out.”

“Berwi, are you in there?”

The perfectly enunciated Reikspiel of the Gold College Wizard Clarisia Wiesner forced its way past heavy stone door.

The dwarf looked directly at the trapped halfling with a look of concentration. Poppy began to look panicked.

“Yeah I’m in here. Just gettin some stuff.

“There’s a lot more Skaven gathering. Have you seen Poppy too?”

Poppy looked up with wide eyes, she wouldn’t dare. Would she?

The dwarf starting getting gear together.

“Right, gimme a minute. I saw Poppy just now, but don’t wait for er. She’s a little indisposed”

The dwarf picked up tarp she had been dragging the stone coated halfling on and cast it over her with one hand.

Poppy heard the door open, close, then lock. She thought it would be a mistake riling up Dwarf. She was, as it turns out, absolutely merciless.

She was alone in the dark, completely immobilised, unable to even talk. Every small sound terrified her. What if they were overcome by the Skaven? What if the skaven pushed them back and forced their way into this watchroom?

All she could do is wait and hope to be saved again by that dwarf. So why was this turning her on so much?


End file.
